


Bow-Tied

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [9]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, D/s, Daddy/boi, Erotic Poetry, Kissing, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Poetry, Presents, Restraints, Ribbons, Submission, Surprises, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, Teasing, advent calendar fic, kinky poetry, ropes, slow fuck, tied up, untying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 9: RibbonWhat better present could Alex give his Master than to tie himself up with pretty ribbons and bows and wait for his Master to find him waiting there for Him on His bed.





	Bow-Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Look I think I am just Very Into Alex Tying Himself Up at the moment sorry. XD

It was the perfect surprise  
It was the perfect gift for Him  
To find His precious boy tied up  
All bound with festive little ribbons, tied up with little bows  
Just waiting for his Master to find him on His bed  
Gift-wrapped, tied up, restrained, blindfolded  
Alex had done most of the tying, though his wife helped  
To make sure he was bound well  
To make sure he was comfortable there  
Waiting for his Master to find him  
  
He had timed this well  
He didn’t need to wait long for his Master to return  
Alex heard the door being opened, and His footsteps coming near  
And then his Master was there, looking in on him, smiling  
‘Well, well, well, what have we here?’  
‘A present for You, Sir’  
‘A present for me, Alex? Thank you  
I think I’m going to enjoy unwrapping you very much, boy’  
His Master climbed onto His bed, and Alex kept very still for Him  
As his Master’s hands began exploring, tracing all the different ribbons and bows  
Deciding where to start first  
Because there was definitely a correct order  
To untie all the ribbons binding him  
Alex had planned it out so carefully  
To draw out the pleasure as long as possible by untying  
Every ribbon, piece by piece  
Unveiling his body gradually, to make it worth his Master’s time  
To go slowly, to tease and torment His special little boy  
  
‘Start with my eyes, please, dear Master  
I will show You the order, Sir’  
‘You have been busy, Alex  
Do I get to untie you like a puzzle, unwrapped piece by piece?’  
‘Yes, Sir, that’s right, I wouldn’t want this to be over too soon’  
‘What a clever little boy, thinking only of his Master’s pleasure’  
‘That’s what I do, that’s my one and only job, Sir’  
‘What a good little boy’  
  
Alex felt his Master’s hands stroke slowly  
Across the ribbon tied over his eyes  
It was thick and red and had gold edges that glistened  
And his Master untied it slowly, teasingly, with such gentle care  
His Master kissed him softly  
Alex smiled to see His face, shivered, He caressed him with the ribbon  
‘Oh, I’m really going to enjoy this’  
Alex was very happy to hear that  
He hoped his Master would like this  
  
He was in no hurry  
Alex endured His teasing, His tongue, His fingers, His gentle kisses  
Only moving to the next ribbon when his Master was ready  
It was such an agonisingly slow burn for precious little Alex  
Particularly for his cock, still hidden away  
Tied up, the last ribbon  
Not quite a cock ring but close  
Alex doing his best to keep his arousal under control for his Master  
He did not want to get too hard before He was really ready  
And he didn’t want to risk the ribbon cutting into his delicate skin  
Though it was quite thick  
He had been careful choosing that ribbon  
So he did not injure his cock  
  
‘Where next, boy?’ growled in his ear  
Alex shivered, said where, it was so hard to keep control  
The teasing was so exquisite  
His Master was so very good at teasing him like this  
Ribbon by ribbon, it must have taken hours, Alex had never felt pleasure quite like it before  
‘Where next, boy?’ growled in his ear  
  
When Alex was finally free at last  
His Master smiled with glee  
And bound him all up again in just the right way  
So he could fuck him so slowly, so he wouldn’t resist  
So Alex would still have to hold on and not come  
Until his Master was ready, until He had fucked him properly  
  
Alex could no longer move  
His Master bound him so very tightly  
His Master thrusting in so very slowly  
Alex lying on his back, hands tied to his chest, collared and bound  
There were soft kisses all over his body and his Master’s pleasure was all he could hear  
‘Jesus, Alex, you feel incredible’  
Alex held on, closed his eyes as his Master took a moment to suck his aching cock  
His Master drew everything out so long  
Alex was desperate, pinned down so hard  
His Master was so close, Alex knew  
Alex held on for Him  
His Master crying out His pleasure then, finishing off inside him  
Taking everything He needed from Alex until He was finally satisfied  
And only then was Alex given permission, pleasure of his own  
Ribbons straining against his body, coming hard


End file.
